


Волшебные болезни и как от них излечиться

by rautendelein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rautendelein/pseuds/rautendelein
Summary: Гарри страдает от гриппа, Драко варит бодроперцовое, а потом они меняются местами. Это меньшее, что они могут себе позволить, ведь вокруг - война.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Простуда

Гарри ежится — ледяная вода попадает за воротник куртки и стекает по спине; под ногами хлюпает вязкая грязь, лезет за стоптанные задники кроссовок. Гарри вымок до нитки, но ему тепло — сейчас, и ладони в карманах сжимаются в кулак, чтобы не было соблазна схватиться за локоть Драко.

— Ты заразишь меня, Поттер.

— Я в порядке. Не волнуйся.

Гарри передёргивает плечами и выдыхает, когда Драко придвигается ближе: от места, где соприкасаются их плечи, вместе с кровью течёт тепло, течёт по рукам, к кончикам пальцев — ладони горят, и Гарри чувствует, как они покрываются липким потом.

— Можешь остаться.

— Я зайду завтра. Сейчас мне лучше вернуться домой.

Дома Гарри ждут ворохи грязных салфеток на полу, скомканное бельё в углу кровати и пустые кружки из-под чая, выстроенные в ряд вдоль подоконника. Поттер только скидывает обувь и, не включая свет, ложится на кровать; зря кутается в куртку, стараясь согреться: холод пробирается под вымокшую одежду, и тело начинает бить крупная больная дрожь.  
Собственный сухой кашель сейчас, в тишине пустой квартиры пугает сильнее дементора, и Гарри вдруг кажется, что эту ночь ему не пережить. И всё дело, быть может, не в дурацком маггловском гриппе, который лечится дурацким волшебным зельем, но в отсутствии рядом человека, который мог бы для Гарри это зелье сварить.

Поттер просыпается от тяжести на груди и не сразу понимает, что причина — сырая одежда. В комнате всё так же темно, на улице до сих пор идёт дождь и ряд пустых кружек в круге белого фонарного света никуда не делся. Тогда Гарри понимает, что проспал от силы час и — что важнее, — он больше не может вот так, в одиночку.

***

Гарри уверен, что сегодня — первый раз, когда Драко Малфой сам открывает входную дверь. Кажется, он одет по другому, но от него всё так же пахнет кофе и — сильнее — мятной пряной травой. На паркете блестят мокрые следы — с одежды Гарри, с его волос течёт, но Драко молчит, только стаскивает с Поттера куртку и накрывает его плечи сухим полотенцем. Пока он шепчет высушивающее заклинание, Гарри утыкается горячим лбом в его плечо.

— Ты идиот, Поттер, — Драко прижимается губами к его виску и обнимает крепче; пряный запах мяты — запах бодроперцового зелья, — въевшийся в рубашку Драко, кричит громче слов, о том, что здесь — то место, где Герой сможет отдохнуть.


	2. Лекарство от страха

— С этого дня никакого света после десяти, хорёк, а иначе вылетишь отсюда, как пробка. Ясно? — Рон Уизли нависает над Драко, упираясь кулаками в спинку дивана, и Малфой чувствует неприятный жар от его кожи. Хочется ударить, заехать Уизелу в челюсть с размаху, но Драко не может — потому что наверняка сломает руку и, да, потому что «вылетит отсюда, как пробка». — Я спросил, тебе ясно?

— Да.

— Громче!

Уизел орёт прямо в лицо, и Драко морщится — ему уже жаль, что он пришёл сюда, на площадь Гриммо, жаль, что ему поверили и помогли. Такие мысли приходят часто — каждый раз, когда он видит ненавистную рожу Уизела, или слышит голос его сестры, — но исчезают раньше, чем Драко успевает сказать им «Нокс». Потому что свихнувшийся Волдеморт в миллиарды раз хуже свихнувшегося Уизли.

— Да, мне ясно, — громче повторяет Драко и больше не жмурится и не отводит взгляд. Рыжий зло усмехается, наконец убирает руки:

— Отлично.

Рон Уизли знает, что Драко боится темноты. Об этом вообще знают почти все — все, кто на третьем курсе ходил вместе с Малфоем на Защиту. Темнота — его боггарт, и только сейчас, спустя четыре года Рон Уизли даёт понять, что помнит. Мстительная скотина.

Драко смотрит в окно — промозглый осенний закат уже тонет в густых серых сумерках. На часах девять, и мокрый, блестящий после дождя тротуар почти не видно, только чернильные силуэты старых, ободранных ветром клёнов перед крыльцом. Малфою страшно от одной мысли, что через час он останется один в своей комнате, в этом старом доме, который больше походит на склеп, сложенный из сухих скрипучих половиц и чудовищ под кроватями, но сделать он ничего не может. Даже исподтишка бросить заклинанием в Уизли — связать шнурки на его грязных кроссовках, — потому что палочки у него тоже нет.

Рон идёт к выходу из комнаты, и Драко знает, что там, в дверях стоит Гарри. Он его не видит, только чувствует, как от пристального взгляда покалывает затылок. Малфою безумно, до судорог в сведённых челюстях, хочется с ним поговорить, услышать его голос, но слишком стыдно за самого себя.

Когда он, наконец, разворачивается, Гарри в дверях уже нет, и Драко утешает себя тем, что тот и без этой сцены всегда знал, что он слабый. Слабый Драко Малфой, которому уже семнадцать, и который до сих пор боится засыпать один в темноте.

***

Драко понятия не имеет, что он делает. Холодное дерево неприятно холодит кожу пяток, к голым щиколоткам подкрадывается ледяной сквозняк, но Малфою кажется, что к его ногам тянется чья-то мёртвая, костлявая рука. В доме тихо — должно быть тихо, — но шорохи, стуки, скрипы, шепотки лезут из всех щелей, и Драко не может сдвинуться с места. Он знает, что палочки у него нет, чувствует, как по лбу и шее скатываются холодные липкие капли испарины и тупо пялится на дверь перед собой — как будто если смотреть на неё, Поттер откроет.

— Малфой?

Драко шарахается в сторону и чуть не спотыкается о верхнюю ступень, но Поттер ловит его за плечо и грубо дёргает на себя. Малфою дико больно, всё ещё страшно и стыдно — потому что он готов броситься к Гарри на шею от облегчения, что больше не один.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Драко молчит: врать нельзя — с него взяли Непреложный Обет, — а говорить правду нельзя тем более. Поэтому Малфой рассматривает ноги Поттера: его узкие лодыжки и выпирающие на них косточки, сильные жилистые икры — пижамные штаны Гарри почему-то подвёрнуты до колен.  
Поттер тяжело вздыхает, толкает дверь своей комнаты и… продолжает пристально смотреть на Драко.

— Что ты пялишься, Поттер? Иди спать, — огрызается тот и чувствует, как холодеют ладони от собственных слов. Он смотрит поверх плеча Гарри, на тёмные углы под потолком и думает, что чернота выползет оттуда, снова затянет всё вокруг, стоит только Гарри уйти и закрыть дверь за своей спиной.

— Не поверишь, как я этого хочу, поэтому не испытывай моё терпение, Малфой. Проходи.

Когда до Драко доходит, что Поттер не шутит, его сердце уже колотится где-то в горле: стоит там мёртвым комком, который мешает вдохнуть, и заходится так, что закладывает уши. А Поттер действительно не намерен ждать — он впихивает Малфоя в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

Драко понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше: он стоит посреди спальни Гарри Поттера, перед его расстеленной кроватью, а её владелец, тот, по кому Малфой так сильно скучал последние дни — даром, что жили они под одной крышей, — позади него; наверное, всего в паре дюймов — потому что Драко чувствует его дыхание на своей шее. Окно спальни открыто нараспашку, и в комнате шумно от глухого гула далёкой магистрали, полоса которой блестит за чёрным полотном поля. Здесь так же темно, как и во всём доме, но Драко смотрит на ломаные силуэты мебели и не видит в них чудовищ, живых, съедающих его хищными взглядами в спину.

— Можешь остаться здесь, со мной, — Драко сглатывает — кадык словно разрывает глотку, — а Гарри пригибается ещё ниже: от него пахнет мятной зубной пастой и мылом; сырые кончики его волос касаются виска Малфоя, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы Драко не разбирал слов, только слышал голос Поттера так, словно он звучит не у самого уха, а внутри его головы. — Тебе ведь легче переносить темноту, когда в комнате кто-то есть.

Конечно, Драко остаётся, и утром просыпается от жара на своей ладони: Гарри лежит на другой стороне кровати и крепко держит Малфоя за руку.

Драко сжимает его пальцы в ответ и думает, что когда-нибудь обязательно признается Поттеру, что дело не в «ком-то», спящем на соседней кровати в темноте, а в Гарри, рядом с которым темнота — только дурацкое время суток.


	3. Спящая красавица

_Нарколепсия — заболевание, характеризующееся дневными приступами непреодолимого сна и резкой слабости, особенно во время сильных эмоций._

Драко почти не помнил, как его угораздило попасть под раздачу, не помнил точно, отчего потерял сознание — от удара ли виском о холодные каменные плиты пола или от самого заклятия, угодившего прямо в затылок. Единственное, что осталось в памяти — выбеленные больничные потолки, резкий запах медицинских зелий и слово «нарколепсия», произнесённое Грейнджер особенно чётко.

Драко никогда прежде не слышал о нарколепсии, но ему и не нужно было, чтобы понять: с ним случилось что-то страшное. Драко был уверен, что смертельно проклят, потому что ясно чувствовал, как яд, растекаясь по венам вместе с кровью, уже выжигает его изнутри.

Ему казалось, что он умирает. Нет, уже умер. Здесь, на больничной койке, на руках колдомедика Гермионы Грейнджер.

Поэтому, когда тяжёлая сухая ладонь легла на его лоб, и кто-то голосом Гарри Поттера шепнул «Держись, Драко», Малфой решил, что уже, должно быть, попал в рай.

***

На улице моросит — Драко чувствует, как медленно замерзают лодыжки и кончики пальцев на руках, до боли глубоко вдыхает запах озона и мокрого асфальта, который, вместе с зябким сквозняком, течёт в плату через приоткрытую форточку. Драко только чувствует — остро, как никогда, — потому что в ушах стоит такой гул от пульсирующей в голове крови, от бешеных сокращений сердца, что капель, бьющих в оконное стекло, уже не слышно.

— Поттер, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Взял отгул.

Драко и сам понимает это: по отсутствию форменной мантии на Гарри. Он одет в маггловские джинсы и рубашку — аврору не положено выглядеть так, если он на службе. Даже если аврора зовут Гарри Поттер.

— По причине? — Драко кашляет — по глотке словно прошлись наждачкой, — и Гарри протягивает ему прозрачную пластиковую бутылку с водой. Пока пьёт, Малфой бегло осматривает Поттера с головы до ног, опасаясь, что увидит на нём свежие раны, боясь, что его тоже задело.

— Ты знаешь причину.

Драко не знает — и душит в себе глупую надежду, которая появилась, как только он открыл глаза и увидел Гарри. Потому что Гарри — руководитель группы. Ему положено навещать пострадавших в больнице.

— Да, с оперативной работой можешь прощаться. Больше ни шагу не ступишь из аналитического отдела, Малфой.

Драко ёжится от того, как жёстко звучит голос Поттера, с трудом подавляет в себе желание просить у него прощения за проваленную операцию (ведь всё дело в этом?), и спрашивает:

— Меня так сильно искалечило, поэтому?

В голове снова звучит голос Грейнджер, который настойчиво повторяет слово «нарколепсия», и у Драко больше не мерзнут лодыжки. Теперь ему жарко от мерзкого, липкого, как паутина, страха. Драко думает о том, что, возможно, проживает последние часы своей жизни, последние минуты видит Гарри и слышит его голос, и глаза режет так, словно в них насыпали песка.

— Нет, слава Богу. Гермиона хорошо поработала, подлатала тебя как следует. Остался неприятный побочный эффект, но он спадёт через пару недель, — Гарри так счастливо улыбается, когда говорит об этом, словно снимает тяжёлый груз с плеч — не с плеч Драко, со своих. — Я присмотрю за тобой. Ты будешь в порядке, обещаю.

Он вдруг наклоняется — так близко, что Малфой чувствует запах тмина и мяты от его волос, — стискивает ледяные пальцы Драко и тихо-тихо говорит:

— Я чуть не умер от страха, когда понял, что в тебя попали. Слышишь меня? — Драко невольно кивает и задыхается, когда чужая горячая ладонь скользит по затылку и, крепко обхватив за шею, толкает чуть вперёд, ещё ближе к лицу Гарри. — Я не переживу такого ещё раз. Твоя работа навещать меня в Св. Мунго, ясно? Именно поэтому ты больше никогда — слышишь? — никогда не будешь работать в оперативной группе.

Драко всё ещё чувствует ладонь Поттера на своих пальцах, дуреет от запаха Гарри и думает, что сейчас с радостью умер бы — от чего угодно, даже от нарколепсии, чем бы она ни была, — только бы Поттер не отпускал его ещё немного. Малфой хочет обнять Гарри в ответ, так хочет, но сил почему-то нет, и единственное, что он успевает — уткнуться лицом в шею Гарри. Веки слипаются, мышцы словно сводит судорогой, настолько сильной, что нет сил даже поднять руку, и на этот раз Драко уверен, что умрёт. И ему совсем не страшно.

***

Гарри аккуратно укладывает Драко на высокие подушки. Ласково целует его холодный лоб и, проведя большим пальцем по острой скуле, называет своей Спящей Красавицей.

Ещё только полдень, но в палате темно из-за иссиня-серых туч, затянувших небо. Гарри закрывает форточку и уходит, чтобы забрать у медсестры постельное бельё для второй кровати.


	4. Сирень

Драко украдкой, опасаясь, что кто-то заметит, наблюдает за Поттером, который изо всех сил тянется за пушистой, сочно-фиолетовой веткой сирени. Перезревшие соцветия падают ему на лоб и макушку, но он только сдувает их, смеётся и снова тянется вверх.

— Ненавижу сирень. Плебейские цветы, — Панси фыркает, с силой захлопывает учебник — так, что пыль со старых страниц летит Драко в лицо, — поднимается и уходит.

А Драко всё так же смотрит на Гарри: на его смуглую, загорелую кожу, блестящую от пота, крепкую спину и острые лопатки, узловатые длинные пальцы и жёсткие чёрные волосы. Смотрит и думает, что его самого всю жизнь почему-то тянуло к плебейскому — к сирени, например. И к Гарри.

Притяжение это настолько сильное — особенно сейчас, — что хочется орать о своей любви к этой чёртовой сирени, и он, наверное, действительно кричит — в голос, — потому что Поттер вдруг оборачивается и смотрит на него в упор своими невозможно зелёными, как матовые сочные листья сирени, глазами. Он больше не смеётся, и Драко, сгорая от страха и стыда, отводит взгляд.

Кажется, что война закончилась целую вечность назад, но сегодня только 31 мая, и где-то там, на границе Запретного леса, далеко за восстановленным защитным куполом Хогвартса гремит последняя майская гроза.

Поттер уходит и Драко поднимается тоже. Мышцы затекли, и поясницу ломит от сильной сухой боли, но куда больнее от тоски, тугим кольцом стянувшей всё внутри: Малфой думает о том, что душистый, густой букет майской сирени, который сорвал Гарри сегодня, никогда не будет стоять на полу у его, Драко, кровати.

***

Ужин подходит к концу; Драко делает последний глоток кофе и уже собирается выйти из-за стола, как прямо перед ним, чудом минуя тарелки с едой, падают фиолетовые, душно пахнущие цветы. Малфой не видел, чья сова принесла ему их, но точно знает, от кого букет, потому что Гарри Поттер срывал эту сирень прямо перед ним.

В приложенной записке всего пара строк, но Драко знает наверняка, что будет хранить её так долго, как только сможет. Бумага насквозь пропахла сиренью и весной, и Малфой с трудом удерживается, чтобы не поднести её к самому лицу, вдохнуть этот аромат полной грудью — как распоследний придурок.

«Я высажу для тебя целую сиреневую аллею, если хочешь.  
Г.П.»

— Если сходишь со мной в Хогсмид.

Шёпот Гарри — горячий и влажный; от него бегут зябкие мурашки и моментально потеют ладони. Драко молчит, но оба знают, что ему не нужна целая аллея, чтобы дать положительный ответ — достаточно одного букета на полу у кровати.


	5. Школьная романтика

— Я сказал, что смогу! — Драко вскочил с места, в горячем запале не заметив даже, что невольно повысил голос, да ещё и смахнул пару книг на пол.

— Тебя так легко развести, милый, — Панси сладко улыбнулась и перевела взгляд с пылающего лица Малфоя на троицу за его спиной.

Драко не хотел, боялся обернуться, но сила воли, как всегда, когда дело касалось Поттера, отказала. Под цепким недовольным взглядом сквозь глянцевое стекло очков, скулы, казалось, загорелись.

— Драко, послушай, — Панси ухватила Малфоя за ворот жилетки и дёрнула вниз, вынуждая наклониться к её лицу. — Отправь ему записку. Выйдет настоящая школьная романтика.

Она хитро подмигнула, а Малфою стало не по себе от свежего дыхания Паркинсон с запахом мятных конфет, от тёплого липкого пота, которым начали покрываться его ладони. Живот от волнения скрутило, но Драко всё равно упрямо кивнул.

Должно же это когда-то случиться. В самом деле.

***

Зачарованный листочек жёлтой грубой бумаги опустился точно перед Поттером, прямо на разворот его книги. Сидеть и дожидаться кивка, взгляда, хоть какой-то реакции Драко не смог, поэтому сорвался с места и спрятался за книжными стеллажами даже раньше, чем Гарри успел дочитать последнее слово в записке.

В самой глубине библиотечного зала приятно пахло старой бумагой и пылью; вечер был солнечный, потому и света здесь было много. А вот людей мало. Что, несомненно, большое преимущество.

— Малфой, — такой знакомый, настороженный сейчас голос пробрал до костей, заставляя Драко резко оттолкнуться лопатками от стеллажа, не заметив даже, как опасно покачнулись книги на самой его верхушке. — Что ты хотел?

Драко почему-то чувствовал себя птичкой — маленькой, взлохмаченной, с бьющимся о грудную клетку сердечком. Именно сердечком, потому что Сердце, как у Гарри, с такой бешеной частотой колотиться не может.

— Малфой, — снова позвал Поттер и сделал шаг вперёд. — В молчанку поздно играть. Говори, зачем я тебе нужен, и разойдёмся.

— Понимаешь, вся фишка в том, что и говорить-то особо… нечего.

Драко был уверен, что выглядит смешно. С горящими щеками, с почти белой из-за сузившихся зрачков радужкой, с этой нелепой и странной заминкой в самом конце, когда до лица Гарри оставались считанные дюймы.

Малфой сумел справиться с дрожащими от волнения руками — положил их на грудь Поттера и сильно и неожиданно толкнул назад, прямо на забитые старыми книгами полки. А потом поцеловал.

Запах мыла от кожи Гарри — такой простой мальчишеский запах — усилил ощущения во сто крат. Целовать его, чувствовать сухие, но сладкие губы под своими — Драко не знал раньше, что бывает так хорошо от одного только поцелуя. И не жалел сейчас о том, что Панси сумела его развести. Не в этот раз, нет.

***

— Тебе не следовало сбегать, — прокручивая в пальцах серебряную вилочку, говорила Панси. — Гриффиндорцы такого не любят, не в их правилах.

— Стоять и ждать Авады на свою голову — тоже не вариант для меня, — прошипел Драко, в очередной раз вздрагивая, когда какой-то гриффиндорец проскользнул за его спиной.

Между "библиотечной романтикой" и ужином прошло уже два часа, но этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы успеть себя извести: Малфой постоянно ожидал проклятья в спину — или в лоб — от одного из гриффиндорцев. За оскорблённую честь Гарри Поттера, разумеется.

— Скорее, он разбил бы тебе нос, Драко, — совершенно серьёзно заметила Панси. — Это больше в его стиле.

— Замечательная перспектива, — огрызнулся Малфой, снова утыкаясь в свою тарелку.

Меньше всего в этот вечер он ожидал обнаружить поверх собственной вилки аккуратно сложенную вчетверо записку.

«Ты был чертовски неправ: нам определённо есть о чём поговорить. Завтра в Хогсмиде.  
Г.П.»


	6. Ваниль

От волос Драко сладко пахнет ванилью. И кожа у него ровного, гладкого оттенка — такого же, как цветы ванили; Гарри их вживую никогда не видел, но почему-то уверен. От этого желание прикоснуться к лицу Драко, а ещё лучше — лизнуть в щёку, становится и вовсе нестерпимым, но Гарри упрямо держит себя в руках.

— Поттер, ты не заставишь меня туда залезть ни за какие галеоны, — Драко, смешно задрав голову, рассматривает лениво ползущие по кругу кабинки обзорного колеса, а Гарри, стоя у него за спиной, пялится на его острые, выступающие под тонкой рубашкой, лопатки. И улыбается, как распоследний дурак.

— Почему нет? Ты ведь не боишься высоты.

— Разумеется, дело не в этом! — Драко разворачивается и с вызовом смотрит Гарри в лицо, а кожа у него больше не ванильного цвета — из-за ярких красных пятен на скулах. — Оно… маггловское!

Гарри неожиданно для себя смеётся и идёт в кассу, чтобы купить два билета.

***

Крупный тёплый дождик обмыл блестевшие теперь от влаги листья тополей и каштанов; в парке стоит душный запах лета, сырого асфальта и мокрой древесины, но Гарри кажется, что вместо воздуха он вдыхает густой ванильный сироп.

Малфой стоит совсем рядом, касаясь своим тёплым плечом плеча Гарри. Страшно хочется сжать его ладонь в своей, хочется до зябких мурашек под кожей, но Поттер не смеет: всего месяц назад он прикончил самого главного ублюдка в своей жизни, и теперь свято верит, что жизнь обязана быть прекрасной.

Малфой обязательно снимет эти розовые очки, стоит только Поттеру сделать глупость — взять его за руку или вроде того — поэтому Гарри медлит. Розовые очки не так уж плохи — Гарри повторяет это про себя до тех пор, пока не поверит, но невидимые дужки никуда не исчезают, только ещё сильнее давят на виски.

В очереди слишком много народа, поэтому Гарри пропускает момент, когда холодные — ледяные — пальцы Драко стискивают его запястье. Поттер удивлённо вглядывается в его лицо и, наконец, понимает, что Малфой действительно боится, боится доверить свою жизнь маггловской вертушке, похожей на велосипедное колесо.

Он осторожно освобождает руку, ласково расцепляя пальцы Малфоя и шепчет:

— Драко.

— Прости.

Дракр скрещивает руки на груди и делает шаг в сторону; старательно отводит глаза и краснеет — настолько жгучим румянцем, что Гарри становится жарко. В голове почему-то настойчиво звучит голос Гермионы — она рассказывает, как Малфой глотал собственные слёзы, сидя под дверью больничной палаты Гарри. Запах медицинских зелий, узкие коридоры Св. Мунго, белые больничные потолки и вечные боевые раны — это, кажется, было целую вечность назад, и Поттеру не верится, что он перетерпел столько всего ради одних только розовых очков и сладких и горячих, словно ванильный бульон, снов.

Поэтому он притягивает Драко за локоть, обнимает одной рукой и целует белесую макушку. Малфой не уходит, только льнёт к его груди сильнее, и Гарри улыбается, когда чувствует на своих губах вкус ванили.


	7. Про рубашки

Драко всегда, сколько Гарри его помнил, выглядел с иголочки. Играл ли он в квиддич, завтракал ли в Большом Зале, варил ли сложное зелье третий час к ряду — всё равно, потому что Малфой был одинаково безупречен в любой день, в любую его секунду.

Однажды на шестом курсе Драко сбила с ног обычная простуда, и его отправили пить свои бодроперцовые зелья в слизеринскую спальню. Гарри тогда пришёл навестить его и помнил, как сейчас, насколько был удивлён тем, что увидел: Драко с припухшими влажными глазами, болезненным румянцем на скулах, сухими губами и огненными на ощупь ладонями умудрялся выглядеть ухоженней самого Поттера. Как всегда в застёгнутой на все пуговицы, идеально выглаженной школьной мантии, с уложенными волосами — такая щепетильность сбивала Гарри с толку. Гарри, который привык переживать свои худшие простудные дни под ворохом подушек и одеял, вспотевший и с немытой целую неделю головой.

Наверное, поэтому Гарри удивился особенно сильно, когда, вернувшись на Гриммо 12 после очередного рейда, застал Драко в старых джинсах и рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Поношенной, с оторванными пуговицами, не стираной рубашке, которую Гарри носил дома всю предыдущую неделю.

Тогда Малфой это не комментировал никак, а Поттер не спрашивал. Больше подобного не повторялось — во время войны, — и Гарри временами казалось, что тот случай ему приснился. Потому что Драко и в грязной рубашке…

Всё вернулось обратно, когда кончилась война. Просто однажды Гарри вернулся домой с работы и увидел Драко в его собственной, Гарри Поттера, футболке. Гарри был выше и намного шире в плечах, поэтому его одежда смотрелась на Малфое странно; рубашки больше походили на укороченный мантии, но Драко было действительно плевать. Он игнорировал собственную одежду, лежащую аккуратными стопочками на полках в шкафу, зато постоянно таскал рубашки Гарри — разумеется, без разрешения.

Сначала Гарри злился. Когда понял, что злиться бесполезно, стал молча покупать для себя по две рубашки, вместо одной.

— Мне так спокойней, — Гарри, уже порядком задремавший, вздрогнул от хриплого со сна голоса Драко.

— Что, прости?

— Я про твои рубашки, — Драко завозился у него на груди и, не открывая глаз, продолжил: — Они пахнут тобой, и мне так спокойней. Кажется, что ты рядом, даже когда тебя нет.

Это было субботним февральским, совершенно обычным вечером. Гарри никогда не спрашивал Драко, почему тот таскает чужие рубашки, и сейчас, когда услышал, наконец, причину, ему вдруг стало стыдно. Стыдно за все те минуты, что он провёл где-то там, а не рядом с Драко, который так сильно в нём нуждался.

Гарри поцеловал белесую макушку и обнял Драко ещё сильнее, сминая ткань своей рубашки на его спине. Если Драко так хочется, пусть носит их сколько угодно, но Гарри обязательно сделает так, чтобы его самого в жизни Малфоя было намного, намного больше.


	8. Мили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Snow Patrol – Set fire to the third bar

Гарри ниже натягивает капюшон, пытаясь спрятать лицо: от оборотного уже тошнит, но шрам, зеленые глаза – все это предательски горит на лице, как огненное клеймо. Вон тот пьяница, в углу у окна – кажется, он косится на Рона. Впрочем, это вполне может оказаться приступом паранойи.

Сколько времени они живут так? Скрываясь днями напролет, едва успевая ухватить обрывки военных новостей между бесконечными ночлегами в глухих гостиницах и короткими вылазками в поисках крестражей. Вечность. 

В безымянной таверне не протолкнуться, душно воняет кислой капустой, пивом и потом, и Поттер мечтает поскорее выбраться на воздух.

– Получила, – Гермиона протискивается к месту, где сидят Гарри и Рон. Она тоже не пьет оборотное, но ее едва можно узнать: волосы прямые, выкрашены в иссиня-черный. На стол Гермиона кладет два смятых свитка, прижимает их ладонями к грязной липкой столешнице.

– Ты уже смотрела? – спрашивает Рон, а Гарри молча тянется вперед, стискивает в пальцах хрупкий пергамент, судорожно сминая края и без того видавших виды свитков.

– Только быстро. И сразу сжечь, – Гермиона внимательно смотрит на Поттера и, только убедившись, что он ее понял, отпускает.

_…Малкольм С.  
Малбэк С.  
Малверел В…_

«Мерлин, пожалуйста, нет. Не нужно.»

_…Малтен В.  
Малуэй К.  
Нотинг Г…_

Нет. Гарри бессильно откидывается назад – в лопатки впивается жесткая спинка стула. Он трет ладонями глаза, почти до слез, и, наконец, выдыхает. На этот раз снова нет. 

– Incendio.

Сухая бумага коротко вспыхивает и уже через секунду от имен погибших не остается даже пепла.

—

На улице морозный воздух тысячами иголок вонзается в отогревшиеся легкие. Виски простреливает резкой болью, но Гарри продолжает глубоко и жадно вдыхать запахи леса и мерзлой земли.

Убористый мелкий почерк, в два столбца на двух свитках, каждый исписан с обеих сторон – все это словно запечаталось на оборотной стороне век.

Имена погибших в войне за последний месяц или два, с обеих сторон. Десятки имен. 

Гермиона периодически получает такие списки от Ордена, Гарри судорожно ищет в них одно-единственное имя. И с каждым разом списки не становятся короче – словно Гарри выплачивает страшный долг кому-то. Взамен на имя Драко отдает в руки  
Смерти сотни чужих имен.

Не в силах больше держаться на ногах, Гарри опускается вниз, ложится прямо на землю и прижимается к ней щекой – кожу тут же обжигает холодом, но это ничего. Гарри вдыхает горький запах замерзшей травы и слышит едва уловимые, призрачные голоса.

—

Пальцы быстро скользят по карте – на мили вверх от Гриммо, пересекая бесконечные пунктиры рек и ленты железных дорог. 

– Ты уверен? – Руки Блэка скрещены на груди. Он щурится, пристально вглядываясь в лицо. Не доверяет.

– Да, – голос предательски пропадает, и приходится повторить, – Да, уверен. Пожиратели будут здесь этой ночью.

Снейп и Блэк переглядываются – ничего хорошего их лица не выражают. 

Совет заканчивается единогласным решением вмешаться. Он уже идет на второй этаж дома на Гриммо, где ему, как принятому перебежчику, выделили комнату, но голос Снейпа останавливает его:

– У нас мало людей этой ночью. Вы отправляетесь с нами, мистер Малфой.

—

Рон с силой отдергивает Поттера – за секунду до того, как земля в том месте взрывается под ударом темного заклятия.

– Не уйдешь! – верещит Пожиратель, его лицо невозможно разглядеть в неверном зареве разгоревшегося пожара.

Промёрзший, иссушенный инеем лес вокруг таверны вспыхивает, как спичка, за доли секунды от десятков заклинаний взявшихся из ниоткуда слуг Волдеморта. Гарри сжимает палочку до боли в ладони и не верит, что на этот раз они смогут уйти, как вдруг слышит хлопки дюжины новых аппараций. 

Сначала он думает, что прибыли еще Пожиратели, но потом кто-то за шкирку оттаскивает Гермиону из-под заклятия, и Гарри узнает в этом человеке Снейпа.

В следующую секунду чужие пальцы – такие холодные – хватаются за запястье, Гарри резко разворачивается, нацеливаясь неизвестному палочкой ровно между глаз, готовый прикончить врага – и пропускает вдох, словно чужая невидимая рука раздвигает ребра и изо всех сил стискивает сердце в груди.

– Драко.

—

Гарри думает, что зря беспокоился: дом на Гриммо ощущается так, словно Поттер покинул его только вчера. Месяцы скитаний не стерли из памяти самое главное.

– Поттер, – Драко устал, дышит часто и тяжело. И так невыносимо близко, что Гарри кажется, он чувствует запах его кожи. На языке оседает горький привкус полыни. – От тебя воняет огневиски. Война, а ты все пьешь? 

– Надеялся, ты придешь за мной, чтобы отчитать, – Гарри улыбается и неожиданно понимает, что вцепился в рукав мантии Малфоя. 

Под слоем ткани он чувствует тепло чужого тела и только сейчас по-настоящему верит, что говорит не с собственной галлюцинацией. – Я…

_Боялся, что ты умер._

– Ты здесь, – Малфой проводит ладонью по щеке и шее Гарри, стирает оставшиеся следы сажи. -– Ни на сантиметр дальше.


	9. Костры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Blue Foundation – Bonfires

Драко рывком выныривает из полусна — судорожно втягивает воздух и тут же давится им.  
Несколько секунд проходит, прежде чем Драко понимает, что ему ничего не грозит: он не лежит на жестком полу своей комнаты, не захлёбывается собственной рвотой, нет.

На языке тяжело оседает едкая горечь морской соли, ладони утопают в подушке белого песка.  
Драко слышит голоса, едва различимые за шелестом прибоя, и кожей чувствует, как в самом сердце глухой южной ночи десятки молодых крепких рук раскладывают костры.

***

Он точно знает, когда настанет его конец — когда отцовские винные погреба опустеют. Драко накладывает охранные чары на дверь своей комнаты (будто они смогут сдержать ту силу, от которой Драко пытается прятаться) и подливает в бокал еще.

Какая эта ночь по счету, он не знает. Как не знает и имен тех, кто сейчас ходит там, за дверью — новых хозяев Малфой-менора.

Дом перестал быть домом невыносимо давно.

***

Драко кажется, он чувствует жар от костров — они разгораются все ярче. Еще чуть-чуть и самой своей верхушкой огонь коснется низкого южного неба.

Драко смотрит на звездное полотно, раскинувшееся над ним, и верит, что ему удается разглядеть вершины знакомых созвездий. 

***

Мать умоляет Драко не выходить из комнаты по ночам. Он смотрит в ее бледное лицо, разглядывает потускневшие волосы, синие пятна под глазами — и с трудом узнает. От нее больше не пахнет сладко розами и миртом, только страхом. 

Драко стыдно — за то, что он не может защитить свою семью.

Ему больно — от мысли, что он, наверное, больше не увидит его глаз. А если и увидит — что сможет ему сказать? Вот он я, люблю тебя до смерти, но в своем доме принимаю твоего смертельного врага? Лучше умереть.

Эта мысль Драко совсем не пугает. 

***

Голоса все громче — сильные и молодые. Свободные. 

Драко все еще непривычно чувствовать запах огня таким. Теплым и сладким. Костры пахнут осенней вишней, свежим медом и мазью для древка квиддичной метлы, пахнут осокой на берегу Черного озера и сотнями свечей в Большом зале Хогвартса. 

Это не запах гари и смерти, к которому Драко успел привыкнуть.

Ступни зарываются в неостывший еще песок, и Драко слышит хохот Уизли и Грейнджер, слышит голоса слизеринцев и других детей. Героев, переживших войну. 

— Снова сбежал?

***

Это зелье не предназначалось ему, но — кто успел. Драко стащил пузырек у отца, и ему почти не стыдно. В конце концов, это отец привел монстра в их дом и поэтому не заслужил такого легкого избавления, как смерть.

Драко мелочно надеется, что сам он заслуживает этой милости больше.

Зелье густо пахнет розами — как мама — и, вмешанное в вино, почти не обжигает горло.

Драко уже полностью осушил бокал, когда за окном начали вспыхивать спасительные костры.

***

Он стоит ровно за спиной: Драко чувствует его силу — она расходится вокруг Поттера, как круги по воде.

— Это запрещено?

— Тебе — нет. Тебе можно все.

Чужая ладонь невесомо проходится по волосам — Драко задерживает дыхание — спускается ниже, ложится на шею.

— Пойдешь со мной? — шепчет Поттер и чуть сжимает ладонь. Драко так хочется прильнуть к ней щекой. — К костру.

— С тобой — хоть на край света.

***

— Малфой! — Драко думает, что этот голос — лучшее подтверждение того, что зелье подействовало. — Не смей умирать! Если умрешь, я собственными руками убью тебя!

Пощечина оказывается чувствительной достаточно, чтобы Драко приоткрыл глаза.

— Поттер, — говорит он и снова проваливается в вязкий туман. Он еще слышит грохот, слышит визги Пожирателей, наводнивших менор. Различает вкрадчивый голос Снейпа — он звучит глухо, словно голову Драко укутали пуховым одеялом. 

_Мистер Поттер, позвольте мне. Ему нужно противоядие._

Горячие губы Гарри коротко касаются сухой, саднящей кожи на костяшках пальцев Драко.

***

Драко не может сдержаться — чуть поворачивает голову и губами касается горячей ладони. На этот раз соленая горечь во рту — от его собственных слез. 

Гарри опускается на колени, обхватывает Драко руками. Его дыхание – сухое и теплое, как насыщенный морской воздух, — касается висков. 

— Всё кончилось, Драко. Уже всё.

Драко закрывает глаза — тяжесть чужого тела ощущается так правильно и хорошо. Идеально, как жаркие живые костры, озарившие первую ночь без войны.


	10. Sectumsempra

Стоит Гарри переступить через порог, и в нос ударяет резкий перечный запах медицинских зелий. Привыкнуть к нему невозможно, неважно как часто ты попадаешь в больничное крыло. 

Гарри тихо крадется по проходу — и в этом почти нет смысла, ведь у мадам Помфри этой ночью только один пациент. Вот только разбудить его значило бы сгореть от стыда, но Гарри боится признаться в этом, даже оставшись наедине с собой, и продолжает в мыслях твердить то, о чем только что врал Рону и Гермионе.

Я просто хочу убедится, что не убил его.

Будто ему не сообщили бы, убей он Драко Малфоя на самом деле.

Малфой дышит. Осознание этого ставит Гарри на колени перед его кроватью, сжимает сердце в тугой болезненный комок. Гарри едва может вдохнуть, судорожно зажимает рот ладонью — и не замечает, как с плеч соскальзывает мантия-невидимка.

Таким красивым, таким расслабленно-спокойным Гарри не видел Малфоя никогда — ни вечной ухмылки, ни сжатых от злобы челюстей. Приоткрытые губы и чистый высокий лоб, веки с тонкой вязью вен, плотно сомкнутые под тяжестью Сна без Сновидений. Гарри наклоняется ближе, пока не чувствует мятный холодок чужого дыхания и яблочный запах от волос Драко. Кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы сердце разорвалось от жалости и чувства вины, и Гарри бессильно роняет голову рядом с малфоевским плечом.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, прости.

Он бы отдал всё за то, чтобы Малфой услышал его — и ещё больше за то, чтобы тот никогда не узнал о его визите. Гарри Поттер, влюблённый в Драко Малфоя — разве может что-то сильнее усложнить их жизнь, чем это?

Когда тонкие пальцы ложатся на шею, чуть тянут волосы на затылке, Гарри замирает. 

Ох Мерлин.

Он, наконец, решается, поднимает голову — и натыкается на взгляд Драко, под которым кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками.

— Ты не спишь.

— Нет.

Чужая ладонь сжимает шею Гарри. Нажатие едва ощущается — Драко слишком слаб сейчас, чтобы справиться с Поттером, — но Гарри остается на месте, прекращая попытки подняться с колен.

— Не проси прощения, — Драко шепчет, и Гарри кажется, что этот голос звучит у него под кожей, разносится с кровью по венам и заставляет так больно колотиться сердце. — Если хочешь загладить вину, просто не уходи, Поттер. Останься со мной, хотя бы сейчас.

Гарри очень, больше всего на свете хочет загладить свою вину — поэтому послушно залезает на кровать, прижимается боком к острым малфоевским коленям. Наблюдая за засыпающим Драко, Поттер думает, что теперь, кажется, он в долгу перед Принцем-полукровкой чуть больше, чем навсегда.


	11. Право

Гарри находит его в пустом коридоре Хогвартса: уже десять вечера, Гарри малодушно надеялся, что никто, кроме него, в такие часы по замку не бродит. Но карта показала заветное имя — и Гарри, повинуясь глупому импульсу, в этот раз не удержался. Как оказалось, не зря.

Поттер силой поднимает сопротивляющегося Малфоя на ноги, силой же тащит того в туалет — к счастью, там пусто, как пусто и в коридорах. Избившие Малфоя ублюдки успели убраться подальше, на своё счастье.

Малфой низко наклоняется над раковиной, подставляет под воду разбитое лицо. Кажется, что теперь его кровь повсюду — на полу и белом кафеле стен, на свитере Гарри, на разбитых до мяса костяшках. Его мокрые от пота и крови же волосы липнут к коже, и Гарри с трудом подавляет первый порыв провести ладонью по лбу и щекам Драко. Вместо этого Поттер осторожно касается острой лопатки — Малфой тут же шипит и дергается, как от удара.

— Убери руки.

— Кто это сделал?

Малфой молчит. Он даже не поворачивает головы — как будто надеется, что если на Поттера не смотреть, то тот сам исчезнет, как исчезает розовая от крови вода в сливе раковины.

Гарри про себя успевает искренне удивиться: они так давно и так хорошо знакомы, неужели Малфой действительно верит, что Гарри вот так вот запросто от него отстанет?

— Малфой, — на этот раз Поттер настойчив: он с силой стискивает чужое плечо, тянет, разворачивая к себе. — Драко. Скажи мне, кто это был?

— Да какое тебе дело? — Драко рычит — от напряжения лопается разбитая губа, кровь начинает хлыстать с новой силой, капает с подбородка. Малфой морщится от боли, прижимает к губам рукав испорченной теперь рубашки и снова склоняется над раковиной.

Поттер смотрит на худую спину, на гребень острых выпирающих позвонков и чувствует, как против воли сжимаются челюсти — так хочется содрать рубашку, прикусить тонкую кожу на малфоевском загривке. Гарри тянется вперёд, подцепляет ткань рубашки Драко и медленно вытягивает край из-за пояса брюк.

Драко тут же замирает — Поттер слышит только его нервное дыхание за шелестом бегущей из крана воды.

— Давай, Драко. Нужно снять рубашку, она вся в крови.

Малфой разворачивается — теперь их лица совсем рядом, и Гарри почти чувствует солоноватый металлический привкус на кончике языка.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу знать, кто это такой смелый, что решил, будто может безнаказанно напасть на тебя.

— Не надоело всех спасать? — теперь Малфой шепчет и прикрывает глаза, потому что Гарри беззастенчиво пялится на его губы. — Война кончилась.

— Я и не спасаю. Ни «всех», никого. Только хочу, чтобы до каждого дошло: драться с тобой — это только мое право.

Умом Драко понимает, что Поттер говорит возмутительные, неприемлемые вещи. Но отчего тогда они звучат настолько правильно, что внутри всё сжимается, больно и сладко. Поэтому Драко не сопротивляется, когда чужие пальцы обхватывают его шею, надавливают — так, что Драко оказывается прижатым к теплой груди Поттера. Драко чувствует подбородок Гарри на своем затылке — и позволяет себе выдохнуть. 

Впервые, после окончания войны, ему не страшно.


End file.
